


Mass Effect: Graduation of N7 Class 2188

by Kaiwi



Series: Post War Shenanigans of the Normandy Crew [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Humor, Other, Storytelling, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwi/pseuds/Kaiwi
Summary: James Vega finishes the Vocational program of N7. His squad the top of their class receive an unlikely reward. Rather disappointing at first.To alleviate their boredom he recounts his adventures with Commander Shepard and her crew.Whom may not be too far away.OrJames Vega pranked.





	Mass Effect: Graduation of N7 Class 2188

**Author's Note:**

> A fun one-shot, might make this a series of just silly One shots touting how awesome the Normandy Crew is :D

_They stared at death for so long, death blinked._

“Shiiitt…Can’t believe the Admiral is making us fight some random fireteam with an entire squad.” Kachenko cursed, the barrel-chested russian man spat on the tiles in disgust. “What kind of reward is this?”

“Bloody ridiculous is what this is.” Adam chimed in, round buzzcut with a leaner build, agile. The rabbit of the lineup, “Guess we’ll just have to give them a good thrashing and let the admiral know who we are!”

“Damn right, pendejo.” Vega chuckled, finishing the check-up on his equipment before the rest. Chambering a training disruptor round into the barrel of his avenger before shouldering it. “Let’s go show them how it’s done!” These remained just a fraction of the men he had the honour of serving beside for the N6 program, the squad survived the final test, out of the forty-five strong platoon, only they had succeeded with the highest honours. The last squad to run out of oxygen.

Now, officially N7 graduates. The highest vocational code available within the Alliance military, designated as the finest warrior’s humanity had to offer. And yet…. Here they were stuck on a classified training facility, armed to the teeth with training equipment again, under the guise of a reward for succeeding as the first ranked squad.

Among them, James Vega. A former squad member of the galactic hero, Jane Shepard. Having served beside her throughout the Reaper war as a loyal soldier, a grunt in the front alongside other notable humans such as Ashley Williams, the second human spectre.

The offer arrived during the midst of the war, and with his priorities he opted to remain out of the program until after. For his service Admiral Hackett himself offered to promote the outstanding Hispanic to the vocational rank without the necessary training, stating it was unnecessary after the events he had suffered through.

But he refused.

It wasn’t right by Shepard and the countless brave men and women whom had sacrificed their lives throughout. Personally, deeming it an insult to those who had suffered through the hellscape and emerged reforged by the experience, ready to face the threat of the Reapers. To lay down their lives, unflinching before the greatest threat humanity had ever faced.

He had survived but he wished to prove himself. Despite his boldness, he remained aware of the difference between himself and Shepard. The final push had elevated her just above human in his eyes, musing “…Don’t get me wrong, you’re good probably one of the best. But I know you’re human just like me.”

Human? After surviving the explosion of the crucible, free falling to Earth and recovering in a matter of a few months? Hardly. Whatever Cerberus did to her, they did a darn respectable job. She may as well have been elevated to a demi-god.

Still, a damn good CO and a hell of a friend.

A low feminine voice chipped in, “What have we got to worry about? We have Vega on our side, man survived the frontlines alongside Shepard. Fucking respect.” She shot him an envious look, underlined with lust. Veronica Sable, a particularly ferocious demolisher engineer. Blonde bob cut, pale aqua and sun-kissed.

He scratched the back of his head, “Going to take more than that to get me to blush, chica.”

She smirked, sauntering up. A finger pressed against his muscled breast, trailing down to the nipple. Circling, “You never did recount on your adventures with Shepard to the rest of us, we still got a bit of time. How bout now?”

The rest of the gang cheered, raising their weapons into the air, their expressions brightened at the notion of story time. Ah heck, they deserved it. After surviving through the various levels, they earned a reward worthy of their efforts. He lowered his weapon and set it on the bench besides, flicking through his omni-tool, summoning a holo-light image of a turian.

“You all know who this is?” He called out, raising his arm up to his chest for the group to inspect.

Response immediate, a male voice hollered in admiration. Short in stature but stockily built, Asian with a defined jaw. Tatsuya, “Garrus Vakarian, Archangel!”

“That’s right, former C-Sec turned vigilante. A helluva shot, saved my life more than I can count with that sniper rifle of his. Part of Shepard’s main fireteam alongside—” He swiped his hand across, the image mirrored the action to reveal a young asari. “This gem of an asari right here.”

The room burst into cheers, recognizing the legendary commander’s lover instantly, various newsfeeds covered their relationship post war. He smirked, the rest of the galaxy bar the immediate crew of the Normandy and Asari council knew of her status as the infamous Shadow Broker.

Veronica gazed at the image with heavy lidded eyes, “Liara T’soni…What I wouldn’t give to have a shot at her…” She murmured huskily, James rolled his eyes and chuckling.

“That’s right, don’t let the name Dr. T’soni fool you, her biotics are second to only Justicar Samara, and we’re all well acquainted with what Asari Justicars can do, aren’t we?” He reminded them of the two week long joint training session within asari aerospace. He nodded at Adam whom rubbed the back of his neck and waved dismissively,

“She got lucky ‘s all!”

The rest of the room burst into jeers, many of whom possessed first class seats to the biotic duel between an upcoming Justicar and the human. A complete slaughter, however by the end the squad managed to triumph a victory in the live fire exercises, earning the aliens respect.

“Finally, we have the one and only…” He swiped again on his omnitool, revealing an all too familiar crimson bobcut that framed their freckled and sharp upturned features. “Lola! Also known as, Commander Shepard!” He raised his bulky arm in the air and cheered.

The woman fawning over the alien moments earlier quivered where she stood, sparking a modicum of alarm from the well-built Hispanic. Jesus, what a libido. Offering the woman, a well-knowing smirk to which she returned with a smouldering glare.

Fists raised into the air in unison, “Ura!” They cried, the woman needed no introduction even prior to the Reaper War. The first human spectre, N7 graduate, top of her class. Twice believed dead, only once true. Profuse finger dashing through the air, revealing a new image. A clean krogan with spotted lizard scale-like features.

“Now let me tell you about Utukku, the people she has fought beside…Damn Impressive, a Krogan, Grunt. In charge of Aralakh Company. Bad. Ass. He acclaimed, his swiped the omni-tool again, revealing Urdnot Wrex and his heavily scarred physiognomy. “This hard ass’s finest company.” He recounted the entire adventure as the rear guard, “We were pincered, couldn’t head back with a swarm of Rachni soldiers after us, Lieutenant Williams, EDI and I held them at bay, Shepard’s fireteam along with Grunt made the tough decision to sacrifice Aralakh company to buy time for the queen to escape.” Fingergunning, “Worth it but damned if I could’ve made that decision, anyway our route was cut off by a company of those damned indoctrinated rachni, marching at us. A whole squad. It was loco.”

He leapt stood up on both feet, pacing forward. “I’ll never forget that moment, Grunt ordered the Commander to go on ahead. From what I heard from EDI, they had a history. As some of you may know, he helped her fight the collectors but what you don’t know? Tank-born, and his entire fate in her grasp. She opted to free him, he looked up to her like a mother.” He laughed heartily, “Can you believe it? A krogan viewing a human as their mother, ridiculous. But damn.” He clapped Adam on the shoulder, digging his fingers into his shoulder firmly. “I raced past him with everyone else, bastard was meleeing the bugs into pancakes, ripped off one of its cannons and beat a couple too, hurt me…” He clapped his breast, “When I saw him take a tumble down the hill with a rachni in his arms. Thought it was the end of him…”

Shaking his head and stared into the floor, Vega allowed a moment to pass. Building the anticipation, “Well. I climbed on board, Shepard as usual, first in, last out.” He waved an arm in the air with a cutting motion, “Not this time, guy comes stumbling out of the cave, covered in blood. The only question on his lips,” The Hispanic dropped his tone and attempted to mimic, “Anybody got some food?”

“Jesus! You saying this krogan obliterated an entire squad of Rachni himself?”

“Not saying, I know it.” James affirmed, recounted jokingly towards the end. “Sturdiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, glad he was on our side. Can’t hold his liquor for a krogan though. Cooked eggs for him after he spent a night in the shower at Shepard’s party, after eating a lamp. A LAMP!” He motioned the action, before waving with a small flapping motion, “Claimed he didn’t remember anything after that.”

“A lamp? Like a table lamp?!” Kachenko bellowed incredulously. Clasping his rifle and setting it between his knees, clapping his knees as Vega affirmed the event.

“Your god damn right!”

They shared a bout of joyous laughter together, the men and women cheered for the alien creature, both impressed by the creature’s already renowned sturdiness and associated status with their hero. He settled down, dismissing the holo-light projection and took his seat again.

Amidst the relatively clean locker room, hardwood tiles scuffed by military boots. He recuperated before their trial, just what did the alliance have in mind, facing an entire N7 graduate squad with? Perhaps a new top of the line combat mech fireteam. Reaper technology quickly being assimilated by the galactic scientists in their limited capacity of understanding.

“Yo, Vega! We still got fifteen minutes left, give us another!”

“Bahh pendejo, let a man rest!”

Veronica slinked over, toying with her omni-tool before leaning in close, whispering into his ear.

He jerked away and offered a once over, “For real?”

She smirked and nodded.

“Fine..Fine… This one’s second hand, didn’t see it for myself but if I know Vakarian, that man doesn’t tell tall tales.” He erected onto his two trunk-like legs again, mind lingering on the lascivious image projected by the woman earlier. Cleared his mind with a shake of his head, “Shared a drink with Garrus not too long ago, he recounted how they reunited after the defeat of Sovereign, this was before I was acquainted with the commander herself.” He paused, clutching the bottom of his throat and searched the room.

A bottle of water flung through the air, he caught it with unnatural reflexes for a man of his size. Raising it up, “Cheers.” A long draught followed, emptying it.

“Right, where was I..Ah right, Omega, when Garrus Vakarian still went by the name Archangel, managed to piss off every gang in the neighbourhood. Period. Blue suns, Eclipse and Bloodpack. The three colluded to try take him out.” He tossed the bottle into the air towards a bin across the locker room. “They managed to capture a pendejo by the name of Sidonis, forced to trick our boy in blue away from the hideout. The rest of his squad, taken out by an IED and heavy fire.”

He paced forward again, into the mob whom parted their ways for the storyteller, “Managed to hole himself up in this building, wave after wave of those putas and their mechs after him. Each one fell to that turian’s sniper. But he, just one lone figure couldn’t keep it up. He resigned himself in the last moment to his fate, called his dad. Didn’t get along with his pops, you see.”

Noticing a couple of downcast faces at the mention he added, offering a reassuring nod. “Made up with him though, they’re on great terms now. Like my uncle and I.”

Received with a smile, he continued. Arm outstretched and spanning across the room, ”He called his pops, apologized and I guess the old man was pretty sharp himself, knew what was going on. I cannot make this up, he said…”Finish up target practice, Garrus. Then come back home to Palaven, we can sort everything out.” He lowered and snapped around to Kachenko, approaching the male “And that was when he saw it, through his scope. Leaping over the walls…” He tapped the N7 emblem on their chest, offering a smile that grew, stretching ear to ear.

The crowd gasped.

“That’s right…You all know who it is. And guess what our favourite Turian said?”

He waited for anyone to come forth, nobody. Until Tatsuya called, “OI, COME ON DON’T LEAVE US IN SUSPENSE.”

Vega recounted, gaze up at the ceiling. He remembered the way the turian spoke, a flush of heat rushed underneath his eyes, welling. “Dad, I’ll return home when I can…Because the odds just a got a lot better.”

A quiet knock greeted the shared locker room. Woman in an admiral’s uniform greeted them, vaguely familiar but their features shrouded by the cap pulled over their forehead, shrouding the rest of their features.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, graduates.” The voice calming, smooth like a mother’s.

They snapped to attention, saluting. Crying out in unison, “NOT AT ALL MA’AM!”

“Good, I hope you will do your class proud, remember. There is no shame in losing here, the goal is to learn.” A smile tugged at their lips mysteriously, cheeky. “After all…You are going to be up against my daughter.”

They exchanged a puzzled glance and a murmur.

“Good luck.” With that she stood to the side, opening the pathway. Beckoning with an arm for them to proceed.

They snatched up their rifles and marched forward, Veronica’s tanned knee teased the back of Vega’s butt before falling back in line. Vega bellowed, “WHO’S LIKE US?”

In unison, they responded to the call. “DAMN FEW! And they’re all dead!”

It was time to earn respect.

  
...............................................................................

  
As soon as their boots landed on the ground of the verdant forest, the lighting dim as evening arrived, they came under fire. A hail of accurate rounds pelted their shields and armour. Two went down immediately, cutting their squad of thirteen down to eleven in an instant.

Veronica found herself floating in the air helplessly after a heavy calibre round nicked her shields and a powerful singularity propelled her into the air. Flailing about in an attempt to grasp onto the nearest branch, three well-placed rounds into the area located near her left ribs sent her limp as the high voltage rounds seized her muscles, spasming in the air.

James despite being a large target pumped his legs, racing ahead of many of his compatriots, protective Foucault currents surged throughout his armour, allowing even the heavier rounds to blunt themselves against. He leapt into a ditch and scanned the dark horizon, a flicker of movement caught the edge of his eye, snapping towards it and raising his rifle simultaneously. A three round burst discharged, whiffing harmlessly by the flash of crimson.

Christ they were fast—The moment of reflection a mistake as a weighty round slammed into his chest piece, stumbling him backwards followed by faint noise off to his right that sent him lurching to the left. A suppressed pistol with substantial force.

“Mierda! Form up!” He called, raising a fist into the air and called for support. Adam, Kachenko and Tatsuya responded, leaping into his ditch. A snicker rang through the forest field, drawing the bulky Russian’s attention as he scoped in to the source.

More cries rang throughout the forest, “TAKING HEAVY FIRE, LEFT FLANK!” Their radios went haywire, various calls raced through their comms. “I REPEAT, I HAVE SAM, GABRIEL AND JOSE DOWN! NEED BACK—AUGHH!”

They remained in relative silence for extensive half an hour, the occasional transmission cut in with movement updates, the enemy had shifted to focusing on their left flank. The quartet repositioned by leapfrogging through the dips in the forest. They found themselves positioned with four large oak tree trunks rooted in front of a large ditch, one for each man.

“What the hell are we up against..?” Kachenko muttered darkly, readjusting his grip on the vindicator. He seemed mildly unnerved by how quick they had fallen.

Tatsuya licked his lips, scanning the distance with his thermal scope. A gasp escaped, “I have line of sight—URGH!” He stumbled back, the sound of shields breaking rang in their ears. Four rounds embedded itself into his chest from James’s ten o’clock, the man spasmed before falling still, jaw agape and eyes wide.

“What the—Kachenko, what do you see?” Adam spluttered, head snapping between three o’clock and his fallen comrade. Another mistake. A three round burst hit his chest, lowering his shields to critical. An overload followed by his harsh cry.

Vega winced as he felt the singularity slam into his armour relatively harmlessly but propelled his ally into the air, he leapt up in a feeble attempt to grab him. Their fingertips grazed each other, a giggle echoed throughout from the right.

“I swear, I don’t see anything. Absolutely noth—THERE!” He squeezed the trigger; the burst rifle rang throughout.

“What—What did you see?!” Vega edged closer towards Adam, careful to allow enough time for his shields to reinforce. He leapt—A toned down warp trailed, the explosion propelled the man into the side of a tree with a grunt.

“Just a flicker of movement, Cyka Blyat. These things are fast...” He squeezed a few rounds towards their general direction, “Wh—SHIT!” A hail of bullets peppered him, he ducked down into the general safety of the ditch. “They repositioned so quickly—How?!” The bulky man leaned over to his radio, “TARGET, DESIGNATION ALPHA IS EIGHT O’CLOCK, I repeat, TARGET IS BEHIND OUR FRONT LINES.”

“Roger, converging on your—AUGHH!”

“Holy shit, they just took out Jenkins with Hand to Hand...!”

The booming howl of the sniper rang out, a round whizzed off to their left, the radio went silent again.

Vega whirled around with a wince, “How the…Why do these tactics feel so familiar?” He muttered to himself, he launched a concussive blast to his left blindly, where the submachine fire originated from. His gut instinct, sharp. A yelp followed shortly after, he felt his lips curl up into a wry grin.

“_Got ’em”_

It shouldn’t have been enough, but he hoped to demoralize at least in the slightest. Kachenko grunted appreciatively, he mused. “Always knew it’d be down to us two.”

He returned the sentiment, rolling his shoulders back. “Heh, really…Expected chica to be with us though.”

“Veronica? Mm, maybe. Bit too wild.”

The same dark shade of crimson flicked in the corner of James’s view, bullets discharged accurately into his fortified chest piece, denting it. “Fuck they’re fast.”

Footsteps approached from his left, light and agile. James whirled around in time to catch a helmeted figure leap out, dark gloves and suit launching a powerful, unrestrained warp towards. The explosion tossed dirt into the air, unphased he emptied his thermal clip at.

They collapsed and tumbled away, clutching their tummy and retreated.

Kachenko leapt out of the pile, “I’ll get ‘em—”

“No! Wai—”

The clang of the sniper, heavy bullet shattered against the shield. Followed by a hail of bullets, he could still hear the man wheezing despite the voltages that ripped through his muscles. “

Idiota!” He cursed, turning his attention back to the field. Towards the hail of bullets before the sniper, flicking back and forth. Padded footsteps crunched, he whirled in its direction. The figure assailed him with a leaping knee, clocking him in the helmet clean. Laughter followed as they disappeared behind the four oaks, crunching into the dirt fading as they fled, they were toying with him.

He snarled, readying his weapon. The dark of the night made it difficult to spot anything further than a few meters.

Two more pairs of footsteps approached, a third one joined. Sprinting ahead, he readied his weapon. They appeared between the four trunks, he launched his concussive blast to the right, colliding with the trunk, the force sent them careening to the left, hitting the ditch with a grunt. “Oof--!” Their voice clearly feminine, he lowered the weapon and discharged a few rounds into them. Shield’s shattering—Body flickered...Cloaking!

He continued firing, their pained cry bought a pleasurable ring to his ears. He stalked over—A sizzling barrel seared into the side of his skull, “PUTA MADRE!” Freezing, a pair of barrels pointed at him. Garbed In full training gear, unable to make out their appearances during the night but the dead giveaway of two long proportional fingers and an opposable thumb with talons. Turian.

_BANG!_

_Pfffpfpffpff!_

High voltages wracked his body as they bought him down, collapsing into the dirt with a heavy thud. Immediately after his fall, a loud siren rang throughout the forest. Their suits lit up with neon, marking their location for the extraction team.

He heard the crunch as the turian leapt into the ditch, chuckling, gloved hands clasping together presumably hoisting their ally up. The trio departed towards their insertion, he gritted his teeth forming a fist with all his might.

Slowly but surely, he managed to lift himself up with an audible grunt, drawing their attention. They observed appreciatively as his features flushed with effort, muscles bulging alongside his veins. Stumbling onto his feet, panting heavily, collapsing against the ditch’s walls and raised a hand, signalling for them to go on.

They acquiesced and offered him a casual salute.

  
..........................................................................................

Vega found himself nursing his wounds in the plastic seats alongside his companions, loud groans filled the gymnasium hall. Noted many high-ranking officials lined the halls at attention, yet they were allowed the prize of rest, strange.

Veronica stumbled in after, muttering darkly. Clearly incensed by how quick she had been eliminated, she caught Vega’s gaze and offered a murky grin, collapsing into the seat beside. “Hey big guy—Didn’t expect to see you of all people to be curled up like so.”

“Heh…They were good, managed to get a few shots in on two of them.” He groaned, she had an hour or so to recover whilst he, mere minutes.

“Their biotic user, insane. Those trainee justicars didn’t send me through such a loop…” A wince graced her expression, she rubbed her back. A sheepish grin, “Decent aim too, couple to the kidney. Nearly pissed myself.”

“Count yourself lucky...” Tatsuya flopped besides, the blonde and nursed his crotch. “Wish I bought some new skivvies…”

The woman tittered and leaned away, “Gross man, how are you our sniper with such a weak bladder.”

“Shut up…I took four rifle rounds and a marksman rifle to the chest.” He moaned, rubbing the bruised area. “Man…Who the hell were they?”

“A turian and two others.” James grunted with a wry smile.

“Yeah, I saw the turian too, right before he nailed me. Heard the one with the crimson helmet beat down Jenkins in hand to hand as well. Used him as a meat shield for a bit.”

Vega couldn’t help but chuckle, groaning quickly after as his ribs ached warningly. “Heh..he--Oof…Don’t make me laugh…”

Adam and Kachenko fell into the seats beside the wounded Japanese, they didn’t fare much better. Peering in a group towards the Jenkin’s, the pasty male with sharp black hair with streaks of silver. Barely conscious, chest breathing shallowly as one of their companions treated him.

“I think we got off easy…”

“They were toying with me.” Vega mumbled, displeased as he recalled the laughter from the two humanoids. Distinctly familiar.

The crew exchanged glances, Kachenko pointed out. “Please…I don’t think they’d recognise you under the helmet, Vega.”

His head bounced back and forth lightly where he sat, “Yeah? Maybe, I don’t know. Just seemed odd.”

Adam chipped in with a wide smirk, “Pretty hard to miss the big guy thoug—”

_BANG!_

The double doors parted, an escort of veteran N7 soldiers appeared through. In the centre, the distinguished admiral remained ahead, their hair an unnaturally rare crimson, trailing after the trio whom had taken apart the squad. High ranking officials snapped to attention, saluting. Sparking a scramble to rise to their feet, seats fell out from underneath the graduates as they attempted to stand but failed.

A calm hand reached out towards, “Unnecessary, graduates.” She called out, reaching the back of the gymnasium, eliciting a sigh of relief from the group. Few crawled back into their seats, others just remained on the ground, the rest collapsed back.

Vega felt his chair lurch dangerously to the side, the plastic barely able to support his weight. He adjusted quickly but sparked another painful wrack in his ribs. He eyed the figure curiously, suspicions rising.

The trait of red hair, excessively rare nowadays in the diverse gene pool of humanity.

The woman climbed the steps calmly as did the trio, she stepped forward onto the podium. A wave directed towards Vega, it stemmed from the Crimson helmet. Their shoulders bobbing lightly, evidently humoured by the sight.

Crowd reacted, murmuring among themselves. The other humanoid slapped the waving hand down followed by a painful elbow into the rib, bickering among themselves until the admiral glanced over her shoulder and offered a withering glower.

At the forefront, the crimson helmet quickly snapped to attention followed by the Turian and lastly the other.

“Good evening…As some of you may be aware, this was supposed to be a reward. I apologise if it seemed anything but…. However, my daughter insisted upon it.”

More murmurs, eyes rolled. They couldn’t believe it, all on a whim of a child of a high-ranking officer, nepotism still existed this far?

She raised a hand to silence the chatter. “Allow me to introduce myself properly.” She paused before continuing, “My name is Hannah Shepard, Rear Admiral of the Alliance Navy.”

The room fell deadly silent except for the occasional gasp. James’s eyes widened, he sat up in his chair. Suspicions confirmed.

“And the reward that was delivered to you…Whilst unconventional, we hope that you will learn from the experience.” Hannah stepped to the side, arm waving to the trio whom waved pleasantly at the group. Turning back to address the crowd, “I understand that among your group, a single soldier served beside my daughter? Please stand up.”

James stiffened, the room’s attention transfixed onto him. Staring at him in awe suddenly, Veronica launched a gentle prod to his arm and beckoned with her head. He rose to his feet hesitantly, puzzled by the outcome.

“I apologise if they took it too far, but Jane believed it would be a fun welcoming party, the opportunity to enter into a live fire exercise with your class.” Hannah failed to hide her mischievous grin, the trio behind grasped their helmets and with a subtle hiss, they decompressed and removed in unison.

Jane Shepard

Garrus Vakarian

Liara T’soni

Each one of them equipped with a shit-eating grin. The squad could only gawp, dumbfounded by their presence

“LOLA! God damn it!” He cursed, throwing his fist down at the floor, he pointed a finger accusingly. “I knew it!”

Hannah turned over her shoulder, daughter met her gaze with a wry grin before shrugging. The rear admiral shook her head and turned back to the front with a smirk.

Jane cupped the side of her mouth, grin still ear to ear calling out to the back. “Congratulations on making it, class of 2188! Especially you Vega, you make an easy target to hit!”

“This is Garrus Vakarian and that forest is my favourite place on Earth!” He cackled after.

He couldn’t help it; a guffaw tickled his entire body. Even if his ribs did scream out in agony as he roared, the rest of the crowd soon joined in, the humour behind the entire scenario evident even if it was targeted at a single individual.

_This is loco_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos/review :3


End file.
